The Indonesia Urban Legend
by BlackAngel0410
Summary: Ini adalah FF kedua gua. FF ini ber-Chapter. Rated T karena ada sedikit kata kotor. Tolong kasih Saran ya Guys! Kalo Comment Tinggal-Tinngal aja! No Flame!
1. Nyanyian Kode

**=INDONESIA URBAN LEGEND=**

**FF Writter : AgustinusYusuf007**

**FF Genre : Humor,Horror**

**Theme Song : Poppy Sovia - Keramat OST**

**Author Note :**  
**Dah,karena gua bosen yang namanya 'ROMANCE' itu,gua buat lain deh. Jadi gak ada resiko terjangkit penyakit seperti : Sesak Nafas,Diare,Encok Rematik,Pegel Linu,Kadas Kurap,Panu,Kutu Air,Serangan Jantung,Kejang-kejang,Stroke,dan Diabetes. Hanya menyebabkan Kantuk aja.**

**Tokoh-tokoh di FF ini bukan milik gua,melainkan milik SEGA dan Sonic Team.**

**Dan gua juga minta maaf kalo ada Spelling Error,Gak Jelas,Enggak Masuk Akal,Enggak Lucu/Garing,Ada omongan Kotor,Dan Seterusya. Gua berusaha untuk lebih baik dari yang Sebelumnya. FF ini terinspirasi dari Film Keramat (2009). Gak Suka? MATEK'O KONO!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Nyanyian Kode.**

Seperti yang lu tau,Di Film Horror pasti ada adegan _Sesuatu _nya. Tapi di FF ini Bersih dan Clean. gak ada adegan _Sesuatu _nya. Kalo ada,pasti gua kasih kata *If you know what i mean..*

O iya,Cerita ini pernah gua pake di lomba Stand Up Comedy di kampung gua. Tokoh tokoh nya bukan Sonic dan Temen-Temenya. Melainkan Si Bob dan Mas Bro hasilnya...

Juara 2...

Kenapa? Alasan nya ini..

- _Ekspressi nya kurang. (Kurang Senyum)_

Wes,Janc#k kabeh. Hanya masalah yang sepele _(Kurang Senyum) _Di jadiiin Juara 2. MEGELNO toh? Di sekolah juga. Gua dikasih Peraturan Khusus sama Guru Bahasa Inggris gua. dan HANYA SATU! Yaitu

Harus Senyum..

Dah,Hidup gua aneh banget DAN YANG PALING ANEH adalah : Kok gua malah Curhat? #MEGELNO!

Udalah,sekarang ke cerita...

Malam jam 8 di dekat TPU,ada Shadow yang lagi pulang sekolah pakai motornya. Dia pulang malam gara-gara Piket plus Les Matematika. Di tengah perjalanan dia melihat Cewek cantik mirip Dewi Persik lagi duduk di bangku kuburan

Shadow :"Wah,kebetulan nih. mumpung gua Jomblo. Samperin ah.."

Shadow mendekati Cewek tersebut.

Shadow :"Neng,kok malem-malem di tengah kuburan?"

? :"Nunggu ojek bang.."

Shadow :"Kalo gitu ayo abang antar ke rumah (Mencari Kesempatan dalam kesempitan)"

? :"Beneran bang?"

Shadow :"Iya,Nama neng siapa?"

? :"Tiren bang.."

Shadow :"Tiren? apa itu?"

? :"Mati Kemaren bang..."

Setelah mendengar kata "Mati Kemaren" Shadow langsung Keringat Dingin..

Shadow :"M-M-M-Mati K-K-K-Kemaren?"

? :"Iya bang. HI HI HI HI~"

Shadow :"KAAAABBBUUUURRR!"

Shadow membawa motornya dan meninggalkan Tempat Kejadian Perkara. Cewek itu malah ketawa kuntilanak..

Besoknya di sekolah...

Sonic :"Beneran lu,Shad?"

Shadow :"Iye...kok elu enggak percayaan sih?"

Carlos :"Mungkin tuh hantu lagi jomblo juga kaya elu..."

Tiba-tiba Tails nyamperin mereka.

Carlos :"Eh,elu kok lari-lari gitu?"

Tails :"Gua tadi liat kuntilanak di toilet tadi..."

Sonic :"Kuntilanak?"

Tails :"Iya..."

Carlos :"Gak mungkin ah! kan ini sekolah kagak angker"

Sonic :"Ya Udah. Eh,kalian ada waktu gak? Nanti sore kalian gua ajak belajar bareng di rumah gua.."

Tails :"Tapi gua gak bisa..."

Sonic :"Kenapa?"

Tails :"Gua ada Date Sama Cream sore ini.."

Carlos :"Lu dating lagi sama dia?"

Tails :"Iya dong,satu minggu sekali.."

Carlos :"Ya udah,terserah lu.."

Lebih baik Pikirkan soal pelajaran,jangan Pikir soal Pacaran dulu!

Sore Hari di Rumah Sonic

Carlos :"Akhirnya selesai juga.."

Shadow :"Tapi Soalnya Cetar Membahana nih.."

Sonic :"Masa? coba sini gua ajarin"

Di tengah mereka belajar,Vanilla menelpon Carlos agar dia bisa mampir kerumah nya dengan alasan urusan Penting..

Apa lu ingat? Vanilla? Itu,yang secara Ajaib melahirkan Cream tanpa suami. dan dia melakukan cara *If You Know What I Mean* KAWIN LARI MAKSUDNYA! MASA PIKIRAN GUA KOTOR BANGET KAYA GITU? #Plak

Carlos :"Wah,Tante Vanilla nelpon nih gua disuruh kerumahnya"

Shadow :"Gua ikut dong"

Sonic :"Ya udah,hati-hati.."

Setelah mereka sampai di rumah Vanilla...

Vanilla :"Dek Carlos,Dek Shadow,aku khawatir deh kalo Cream lagi keluar sama Tails.."

Shadow :"Emang kenapa Tante? apa mereka lagi melakukan *If You Know What I Mean*?"

Carlos :"Enggak mungkin ah! pasti mereka lagi ke Warung terus ke museum terus ketaman.."

Shadow :"Terlalu Romantis,Los.."

Vanilla :"Yang Tante mau Kalian mata-matain Cream sama Tails lagi ngapain,kalau ada apa-apa Tolong mereka.."

Carlos :"OK Tante,Beres.."

Dan mereka berangkat dan mencari The Cute Couple a.k.a Tails dan Cream. Setelah ketemu,mereka lagi makan Nasi Goreng di sebuah Warung Masakan Padang

Shadow :"Tuh Mereka.."

Carlos :"Wow,Romantis banget mereka,sambil suap-suapan lagi.."

Shadow :"Udalah,Gini aja.."

Setelah Shadow menceritakan Ide nya,mereka beraksi. Mereka menyamar sebagai pengamen dan Mereka menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan sebuah Gitar. Karena Shadow tidak berkonsentrasi,Lagunya jadi begini..

Carlos :"Malem...  
_Uwe Wong bu,Aruko..  
Namidana Kodore Nariyo  
Omoidatso Natsunohi..  
Yang Warna Kuning Jangan Sampe Lolos.._

Carlos menyanyikan "Nyanyian Kode". Yang paling Tragis,mereka digagngguin dua Banci yang lagi Ngamen juga disana..

Carlos :"_Siawasiwa-"_

Banci 1 :"Lagunya baru om?"

Carlos :"CEREWET! _Uwono Uweni-_

Banci 2 :"Lagunya Download dimana om?"

Carlos :"SAMA JUGA GUA TABOK LU YE!"

Tails :"Kok aku merasa dengar suaranya Carlos?"

Cream :"Aku juga kak.."

Carlos :"Gue heran kok jadi lupa.. Gara-gara Banci gua harus masuk reff lagi,berengsek bener.  
_Siawasiwa Uwono Uweni..  
Yang Warna Kuning Jangan Sampe Lepas.._

Di tengah Carlos Menyanyi,Diam-Diam Shadow ngeliatin Cewek...

Carlos :"_Lu Jangan Liat Cewek..  
Ntar Buronannye Lepas.._

Shadow :"Hah? Lagu apaan tuh?"

Carlos :"_Ini Lagu gua boleh mengarang sendiri.."_

Shadow :"Malu-maluin.."

Carlos :"_Nyanyian Kode,Nyanyian Kode..._

Shadow :"Kode Buntut?"

Carlos :"_Buntut Botak lu Buntut Botak Lu..  
Siawasiwa Uwono Uweni..  
Elu Jangan Godain Cewek Aje.."_

Shadow :"Jangan Ngawur Ah!"

Carlos :"_Lu Bego kagak Ngarti"_

Shadow :"Apaan?"

Carlos :"_Gue Nyanyiin Kode  
Kode kode tak Kode Kode  
Tak Goblok kode tak goblok kode_

Shadow :"Yang Bener Dong!"

Carlos :"_Tak Goblok Kode tak Goblok Kode  
De Kode Kode, Elu Bego-Bego bener_

Karena Merasa Aneh,Tails sama Cream meninggalkan Lokasi. Kok gak Bayar? Mereka udah Bayar tadi...

Shadow :"Lho? kok Ilang?"

Carlos :"Lu sih,meleng aja! pake godain cewek lagi"

Shadow :"Justru Lu yang bikin gua bingung!"

Carlos :"Lu juga kagak ngerti!"

Shadow :"Ngerti apa?"

Carlos :"Gua tadi nyanyiin Kode ke elu!"

Shadow :"Oh nyanyian tadi kode toh?"

Carlos :"Lu pe'a bener Shad,Mangkanya lu gak punya pacar"

Shadow :"Mending gua yang masih pe'a. Liat tuh si Author yang gak punya pacar sampai sekarang gara-gara dia gak punya hati!"

Jangan bawa-bawa nama gua c#k! Mahal soalnya! #MEGELNO!

Di tengah mereka berdepat seperti di Indonesia Lawak Klub,The Cute Couple a.k.a Tails dan Cream menghampiri mereka.

Apa yang terjadi? liat aja di Chapter selanjutnya. Kenapa? Soalnya Laptop gua Mahal rek. Gua takut kalo Keyboard di Laptop gua Rusak. #SOMBONG plus MEGELNO!

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Menurut Gua,Comment adalah nomor Dua. Yang paling penting adalah Kasih Saran biar gua buat FF nya lebih bagus!**

**Syalom for Readers,GOD BLESS YOU!**


	2. Cream Si Anak Indigo

**=INDONESIA URBAN LEGEND=**

**FF Writter : AgustinusYusuf007**

**FF Genre : Humor,Horror**

**Theme Song : Poppy Sovia - Keramat OST**

**Author Note :**

**Tokoh-tokoh di FF ini bukan milik gua,melainkan milik SEGA dan Sonic Team.**

**Dan gua juga minta maaf kalo ada Spelling Error,Gak Jelas,Enggak Masuk Akal,Enggak Lucu/Garing,Ada omongan Kotor,Dan Seterusya. Gua berusaha untuk lebih baik dari yang Sebelumnya. FF ini terinspirasi dari Film Keramat (2009). Bahasa Jawa dan Bahasa Indonesia Campur Dadi Siji! Terus gua ambil sedikit naskah Vlog oleh Bayu Eko Moekitto a.k.a Bayu Skak agar makin lucu. Gak Suka? MATEK'O KONO!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Cream si anak Indigo**

Maaf kalo update nya lama Guys. soalnya gua kena sakit gigi, Proxy nya lama,Plus Depresi. Kok Depresi? Gua depresi gara-gara temen-temen gua kalo SMS gak menjanjikan Kabeh..

Padahal gua SMS nya kaya gini :

_Mas,Sesok lek ono Wektu ayo nonton bola ndek stadion kanjuruhan. Terus ning Splindit gawe tuku Bunglon lan Iwak. Nanti tak jemput ndek ngarep'e sekolahan._

Terus,balasanya seperti ini :

_Y_

Gua :"JIIIAANNNNC######K!,JANCCCCC#####k!(ojo ditiru rek)"

Terus,pas gua SMS Pacar gua :

_Beb,nanti aku jemput di Alun-Alun ya. terus aku ajak ke KFC. Setelah itu kamu mau kemana? pokok nya jangan ke mall. Sampai besok Beb.._

Balasanya sama. Satu huruf aja :

_y_

Gua :"JANC#K A SAYANG?,JANC#K A SAYANG HE? (Ojo Ditiru Rek)"

Tuh,coba bayangkan,lu SMS sampe 100000000 kata tapi bales nya hanya 1 Huruf? Mangkel Toh?

Readers :"Woi Author,gua tanya lu ya! lu udah punya pacar belum?"

Gua :" *bengong* "

Dah,sekarang ke cerita..

Tails :"Lho,Carlos sama Shadow? Ngapain Kalian disini?"

Carlos :"Mmmm,gua mau cari dana buat panti asuhan..(Alesan/Modus)"

Shadow :"Iya,Bener.."

Tails :"Tumben kalian baik,biasanya kalian jahil banget tuh.."

Cream :"Pasti,Kak Carlos dan Kak Shadow mau ngerjain kami lagi?"

Carlos :"Enggak,emang buat apa gua sama Shadow ngerjain kalian yang lagi romatis...(Modus lagi)"

Tails :"Ya udah,ayo pulang. besok kan ada Ulangan"

Carlos :"O iya bener."

Setelah itu mereka pulang ke rumah..

Karena Jalan yang biasa mereka lewati Ditutup karena konstruksi,mereka memilih jalan lain. Yaitu melewati Kuburan.

Shadow :"Eh,Los. Yang bener aja lu! kok lewat kuburan sih?"

Carlos :"Kan Jalan satu-satu nya ya ini.."

Cream :"Tapi kak,aku takut.."

Tails :"Jangan Takut,kan ada aku.."

Carlos :"Udah,jangan Pacaran disini. ini kuburan!"

Di saat melintasi kuburan,Cream melihat ada sesuatu yang melintas...

Cream :"Kak,apa itu?"

Carlos :"Mana?"

Cream :"Tadi ada yang lewat.."

Tails :"Jangan-Jangan,itu.."

Shadow :"Apa?"

Tails :"Pastor kepala buntung.."

Carlos :"HIII JANGAN SEBUT SEBUT! BEGO LU~"

Shadow :"Ya udah,lebih cepat lebih baik. ayo kita jalan lagi.."

DI tengah perjalanan,Cream mendadak Pusing...

Cream :"Kak,aku pusing.."

Tails :"Kenapa?"

Cream :"Aku Pusing,kak..."

Dan akhirnya.. Pingsan..

Tails :"LHO? CREAM? BANGUN CREAM!"

Shadow :"Siapa yang ngerasukin si Cream nih?"

Carlos :"Ayo cepet gendong dia ke rumah!"

Saat mereka tiba di rumah Cream,Cream akhirnya tersadar..

Vanilla :"Cream? kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Cream :"Ibu,itu apa?"

Vanilla :"Mana?"

Cream :"Ada Nenek.."

Vanilla :"Nenek kan sudah meninggal.."

Cream :"Itu Nenek.."

Carlos :"Eh,kamu itu kecil-kecil berani nakutin orang. Buktinya kan gak ada apa-apa disitu.."

Shadow :"Wah,kayaknya dia punya kemampuan supernatural..."

Tails :"Badannya Panas.."

Carlos :"Waduh,besok kan ada Ulangan.."

Tails :"Habis.. Gimana dong?"

Shadow :"Eh,udahan yuk Los,pulang. Udah malem"

Carlos :"Ya Udah. Ayo.."

Cream :"Kak Tails,Jangan Pergi.."

Tails :"Tapi Cream ak-"

Vanilla :"Tails,kamu sementara bermalam disini ya.."

Tails :"Baik Tante.. Tapi kenapa ya?"

Vanilla :"Jaga Cream. Kamu kan Acarnya.."

Carlos :" 'PACAR' Tante 'PACAR' "

Vanilla :"O iya,Pacarnya.."

Shadow :"Jangan sampai kalian melakukan *If You Know What I Mean...* "

Carlos :"Gak Mungkin ah! Pikiranmu ngeres banget.."

Besoknya Di Sekolah...

Amy :"Kok Cream sama Tails gak masuk sekolah?"

Carlos :"Katanya badanya panas. kalo Tails dia jaga Cream di rumahnya.."

Shadow :"Dia Modus tuh.."

Amy :"Tails itu kecil-kecil udah Modus.."

Shadow :"Untung aja mereka tidak melakukan *If You Know What I Mean...* "

Amy :"Hiii.. Gak mungkin.. mereka kan belum lamaran..."

Carlos :"Amy,lu tahu gak? Orang yang paling special banget buat lu?"

Amy :"Sonic? emang kenapa?"

Carlos :"Tuh dia.."

Setelah dia melihat Sonic yang baru masuk ke gerbang sekolah..

Amy langsung meluk dia dengan erat..

Sonic :"Amy sudah dong,pelukanmu bikin aku sesak nih.."

Amy :"Maaf..."

Sonic :"Amy,aku mau ngomong sesuatu ke kamu.."

Amy :"Apa?"

Sonic :"_Segitiga_ mu keliatan tuh..."

Amy :"IIhhh Sonic!"

Sonic :"O iya,emang Tails sama Cream kemana?"

Carlos :"Mereka gak masuk.."

Sonic :"Mereka sakit?"

Carlos :"Yang Sakit Cream. Terus gebetanya jagain.."

Sonic :"Tumben... Setia banget..

Shadow :"Ya udah,tuh udah Bel ayo masuk.."

Mereka masuk ke kelas dan menjalankan ulanganya. Ada Peristiwa Menyeramkan pas mereka ulangan. Apa itu?

**To Be Continued...**

**Good Night Readers. God Bless You!**

_**(N.B : Chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan gua post Minggu Depan)**_


End file.
